


How To Kill The Neo

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna (Webcomic)
Genre: actually no i was gonna video it but im.. lazy too, i didn't check how cowboy typed so if anyone has the pages so i can edit it pls tell me!, i was gonna comic this but im lazy, maybe ill do it in the future idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: Speedy's somehow discovered how to kill the one limbo god the developers claimed was unkillable. They pass this information onto Cowboy, who goes along with it.





	How To Kill The Neo

**SpeedyPiPithon:** Yo.

 **SpeedyPiPithon:** I've figured out how to kill the Neo.

      **Cowboy** : You did what?

      **Cowboy:**  Didn't Trash say something 'bout that dude being unkillable? 

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : She must be mistaken.

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : After all, I've managed to do it.

      **Cowboy** : Wait really?

      **Cowboy:** Devs must've put out a new patch or something.

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : Perhaps.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** The achievement does exist, after all.

      **Cowboy:** I guess?

      **Cowboy:** What's the strat for this guy, anyways?

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** Alright, so.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** Go to the title screen.

      **Cowboy:** Ok.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** Settings.

      **Cowboy:** I don't have to make a crew?

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** It's absolutely integral you don't make a crew.

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : Making a crew without the right conditions in place will mess everything up.

      **Cowboy:** Whatever you say, dude. 

      **Cowboy:** What conditions are these, anyways?

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : Important ones. Involving Mors.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** You do have Mors available, right?

      **Cowboy:** Uh, yeah. Pretty sure we all do.

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : You doesn't.

      **Cowboy:** I literally just said I did.

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : No, the other You. Your friend?

      **Cowboy:** Ooooh. Yeah they don't have Mors yet but they just started. They don't count.

      **Cowboy** : Do I have to have Mors set as my patron or anything?

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : No, it's inconsequential. You just need them available.

      **Cowboy:** Cool. If I have to start over with Nike I think I might die.

      **Cowboy** : I like her and everything but I'm kind of sick of starting over and over.

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : Haven't you unlocked a second patron slot?

      **Cowboy:** I'm kind of trying to get more info to trade with Trash.

      **Cowboy:** Also so I can one-up her a little. Knock her off her throne.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** She doesn't have one.

      **Cowboy:** Isn't she like, the furry queen or something?

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : Is she now?

      **Cowboy:** I dunno. She was talking about how her fursona was everywhere suddenly.

      **Cowboy:** Like, in those Fortuna themed comics and stuff.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** Are you sure that hasn't been fixed in the redux?

      **Cowboy:** What?

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : Going back to the strat.

      **Cowboy:** Speedy what is a redux.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** Select 'restart universe'.

      **Cowboy:** Ughhhh I'll just ask you later.

 **Cowboy:** Ok, doing that

      **Cowboy:** Wait.      

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** Check all the boxes.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** Then erase everything.

      **Cowboy:** This isn't how to defeat the Neo.

      **Cowboy:** You're literally just telling me to restart my game's universe.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** Essentially killing it.

      **Cowboy:** Dude.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** The Neo is the universe.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** I'm not incorrect.

      **Cowboy:** I've never felt so betrayed right now.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:**  Who's to say you're not killing him right now?

      **Cowboy:** Why did I decide to trust you on this.

      **Cowboy:** I didn't even use Mors!

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** All of us have killed him before.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** We just didn't realize it.

      **Cowboy:** You know what?

      **Cowboy:** I'm going to teach your robot how to swear.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** We should get an achievement for this.

      **Cowboy:** Do you hear that, Speedy? It's your daughter.

      **Cowboy** : She's telling you words you'd never want to hear from a toddler's mouth!

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** Think about it. All those achievement hunters will truly envy us.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** Your universe's Mors will thank you for freeing them from work.

 **Cowboy:** I give up.

      **SpeedyPiPithon:** Eternally work free. Until the next universe is created.

      **SpeedyPiPithon** : Maybe this is the best ending after all.

     [Cowboy has logged off.]

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon that speedy pulls this stuff every now and then. idk if theyre the type but they CAN do it is all im saying


End file.
